List of Slovak Americans
This is a list of notable Slovak Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American descendants. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Slovak American or must have references showing they are Slovak American and are notable. Some of this list might have Slovak immigrant ancestors of German, Hungarian, or Romani descent. List Arts, culture, and entertainment * Ivan Reitman – movie director (born in Slovakia) * Jason Reitman – movie director (son of Ivan Reitman) * Jon Bon Jovi – rock musician, singer, songwriter and actor (paternal grandmother of Slovak descent) * David Boreanaz – actor (mother was half Slovak descent - actually Slovene) * Jim Caviezel – film actor (paternal grandmother of Slovak descent)USA WEEKEND Magazine * Scarlett Chorvat – film and television actress * Laco Déczi (Ladislav Déči) – Slovak-American jazz trumpeter and composer, leader of Jazz Celula New York * Steve Ditko – comic book artist and writer, co-creator of the Marvel Comics heroes Spider-Man and Doctor Strange * Moritz Fuerst – artist employed with United States Mint in the 19th century * Dave Grohl – rock musician, multi-instrumentalist, singer-songwriter, and film director, of part Slovak descent * Angelina Jolie – actress, former fashion model and Goodwill Ambassador for the UN Refugee Agency; daughter of Jon Voight (paternal grandfather of Slovak descent) * Justin Jedlica – "human Ken doll" * Bianca Kajlich – actress, her father, Dr. Aurel Jan "Relo" Kajlich, was a Slovak immigrant * Pola Negri – actress, her father, Juraj Chalupec, was a Slovak immigrant * Paul Newman – actor and film director (maternal grandparents were Slovak)Newsletter – Fall 2002 * John Ondrasik – musician, performing as "Five for Fighting" * Robert Urich – actor * Jon Voight – actor (paternal grandfather was a Slovak immigrant from Košice; paternal grandmother was also of Slovak descent) * James Haven – actor and producer * Austin Mahone – singer and songwriter * Katarina Van Derham – model, actress, and publisher * Matthew Daddario – actor * Alexandra Daddario – actress * Andy Warhol – artist, film director Business * John Dopyera – inventor, entrepreneur * iJustine – blogger * Travis Kalanick – founder of UBER (paternal grandfather was a Slovak immigrant from Valaškovce) Law and politics * Michael Badnarik – software engineer, political figure, and radio talk show host * Mark Critz – U.S. Congressman * William T. Dzurilla – international attorney and law clerk to Justice Byron White of the United States Supreme Court * Carolyn Forché – professor, poet, editor, and human rights advocate * Joseph M. Gaydos – Democratic member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Pennsylvania * John Katko - U.S. Representative from New York * Dennis "DJ" Mikolay – syndicated political columnist * Michael Novak – philosopher, diplomat * Vincent Obsitnik – diplomat * Tom Ridge – Republican, 43rd Governor of Pennsylvania and 1st Secretary of United States Department of Homeland Security * Philip Ruppe – U.S. Representative * Claudine Schneider – U.S. Representative from Rhode Island * Joe Sestak – U.S. Representative, Democrat, Pennsylvania 7th District; retired US Naval vice-admiral * Judy Baar Topinka – Republican politician in Illinois * Jesse Ventura – 38th Governor of Minnesota, wrestler, television personality * Pete Visclosky – U.S. Representative for Indiana's 1st congressional district Military * Štefan Banič – constructor of a parachute-like device which he donated to the US Army, but was not used * Eugene Cernan – retired United States Navy officer and a former NASA astronaut involved in the Apollo program (Slovak father) * Matej Kocak – Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps; double Medal of Honor recipient in World War I * Richard Marcinko – U.S. Navy SEAL and founder of SEAL Team 6 * Michael Strank – Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps, one of the six flag-raisers who helped raise the second U.S. flag atop Mount Suribachi on February 23, 1945 Religion * Joseph Victor Adamec – bishop of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Altoona–Johnstown * David Allen Zubik – the twelfth and current bishop of Roman Catholic Diocese of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania]] * David A. Bednar – member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (Mormon) * Teresa Demjanovich – Roman Catholic nun * John Hardon – priest, author, theologian, community leader * Jaroslav Pelikan – scholar of the history of Christianity, Christian theology and medieval intellectual history Science and medicine * John Dopyera – inventor of the resonator acoustic guitar * Mike Fincke – NASA astronaut, International Space Station commander * Daniel Carleton Gajdusek – Nobel Prize winner for discovery of viruses with prolonged incubation periods * Ivan Alexander Getting – electrical engineer, inventor of GPS * Jozef Murgaš – inventor, architect, botanist, painter, US patriot, and Roman Catholic priest * Douglas D. Osheroff – physicist * Hugh David Politzer – physicist, Nobel Prize winner for the discovery of asymptotic freedom in quantum chromodynamics * Ján Vilček – biomedical scientist, educator, inventor and philanthropist; currently a professor in the Department of Microbiology at the New York University School of Medicine and President of the Vilcek Foundation Sports * Chuck Bednarik – former professional American football player for the Philadelphia Eagles of the NFL * Joe Baksi – former professional boxer, heavy weight *Marián Gáborík – professional hockey player Los Angeles Kings NHL * George Blanda – former quarterback and kicker for the Oakland Raiders and Houston Oilers * Jeff Bzdelik – basketball coach; currently an assistant with the Houston Rockets, former assistant with the Memphis Grizzlies, and former head coach of the Denver Nuggets, U.S. Air Force Academy, University of Colorado, and Wake Forest University * Scott Kazmir – MLB player * Andy Kosco – former baseball player * Jack Kralick – former pitcher for Washington Senators and Cleveland Indians * Leslie Krichko – Olympic skier * Johnny Kucab – pitcher for Philadelphia Athletics in 1940s and 1950s * Kyle Kuric – professional basketball player in Spain, currently with Gran Canaria * John Kundla - professional NBA coach, member of Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame. (His father Ján was Slovak immigrant) * Pete Latzo – boxer * Bethanie Mattek-Sands – professional tennis player * Stan Mikita – professional ice hockey player * Andy Pafko – baseball center fielder for the Chicago Cubs (1943–51), Brooklyn Dodgers (1951–52) and Milwaukee Braves (1953–59) * Kelly Pavlik – undefeated WBO/World Boxing Council middleweight boxing champion * Mike Piazza – professional baseball player * George Shuba – former outfielder for the Brooklyn Dodgers * Paul Stastny – professional ice hockey player * Peter Šťastný – professional ice hockey player * Yan Stastny – professional ice hockey player * Elmer Valo – right fielder, coach and scout in Major League Baseball * Jason Varitek – former captain and catcher for Boston Red Sox (1997–2011) See also * List of Slovaks * Slovak Americans References }} Slovak Category:American people of Slovak descent Americans Slovak